Las cosas cambian
by Yuuna Ushina
Summary: [UA] Nuestros protagonistas van en una famosa preparatoria, la cual envia todos los años a cierta cantidad de alumnos al baile anual de invierno masculino en shibuya para representarles. Shonenai [Cap04] KaiTakaReiMax
1. Prologo: Nuestras vidas

Las cosas cambian

.

.

(by Yuuna Ushiha)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prologo: Nuestras vidas

.

.

.

.

Takao! -gritó zamarreando al peliazul mas fuerte aun - Vamos Takao! Despierta!!

Cinco minutos mas abuelo - se quejó el aludido volteando la cabeza y originando una gran gota en la cabeza del rubio

Que hay Max! - saludó una linda chica de cabellos rozados y rasgos felinos ubicándose junto a él - ¿aun no puedes despertar a Takao?

Sabes que eso es imposible de lograr - suspiró el rubio observando a Takao que seguía dormitando en su pupitre - esto es el colmo, hasta los maestros ya lo asimilaron y en vez de gastar tiempo de su clase intentando despertarlo, lo dejan dormir cuanto se le pegue en gana, total después encuentran siempre una manera de venganza

Vamos Max, no te amargues la vida, al fin y al cabo, todos saben perfectamente, que a pesar de tener 16 años cumplidos, este tonto sigue comportándose como un crío de 12 - replicó una tercera voz a espaldas de ambos presentes

Hiromi! - dijo feliz la pelirrosa - ¿por qué no intentas despertarlo tu?

No gracias, yo paso Mao, no me interesa - suspiró frustrada la castaña - solo una vez en mi vida he logrado despertarlo y eso fue cuando lo tire a la piscina por la ventana del tercer piso en secundaria

Una gota general atravesó la cabeza de los 3 presentes, seguida por un gran suspiro de resignación

Si no hacemos algo dormirá toda la mañana - dijo Max volteando hacia Takao nuevamente al igual que ambas chicas

Hola chicos ¿cómo están? - preguntó un sonriente Kyo acercándose a ellos, mueca que desapareció al percatarse de la frustración colectiva en el sector - comprendo, aun no pueden despertar a Takao

Justo en al blanco, jefe - respondieron amabas féminas al unísono

No se preocupen - sonrió en vuelta el pequeño de anteojos - hoy por la mañana Ozuma me comentó que se le había ocurrido algo para despertarlo que aun no había podido poner en practica. No se bien de que se trata pero se veía bastante confiado

Pues dudo que pueda lograrlo - respondió Mao suspicaz 

Vamos, tenle un poco de fe al chico, quizá funcione - defendió la castaña

Como sea - respondió Kyo volteando hacia el pupitre de Ozuma, el la esquina contraria del salón - HE! OZUMA!!

Que sucede Kyo?! - preguntó el aludido volteando en dirección a nuestros protagonistas

Es que aun no logran despertar a Takao!! - gritó en vuelta el castaño, mientras una cruel mueca atravesaba el rostro del bicolor y corría en dirección a ellos

Hola chicos! - saludo sonriendo al llegar justo a ellos

Hola Ozuma! ¿qué tienes planeado? - preguntó Hiromi curiosa

Jejeje ya lo veras - rió diabólicamente acercándose a Takao, para luego susurrarle algo en el oído

QUEEEEEEEE???!!!! - gritó el peliazul colocándose de pie de un salto y asustando al resto de los presente mientras frotaba su mano contra su boca - QUE ASCOOOO!!!!

Acto seguido, salió corriendo del salón pasando frente a los confundidos Max, Kyo, Mao y Hiromi, quienes solo se limitaron a seguirlo con la vista en silencio hasta que se perdió de vista. Un Ozuma con una triunfante sonrisa y el silencio incomprendido por el resto de los presentes

Funcionó! Soy un genio! - se alabó triunfante el bicolor - "La forma mas rápido y fácil de despertar a Kinomiya Takao"!!!

Funciono - murmuró perpleja Mao observando a Ozuma celebrar su victoria - ¿qué fue lo que hizo?

Pues ni idea - comentó Hiromi en las misma condiciones y la misma posición junto a la pelirrosa - pero tengo que averiguarlo

Ni que lo digas - susurró Max en igual estado de shock que las dos chicas - quiero esa receta

Ozuma! se puede saber como hiciste...eso - dijo sorprendido Kyo señalando la puerta por donde se acaba de ir corriendo Takao, mientras el resto de los presentes cabeceaba en señal de un 'buena pregunta'

Pues muy fácil jefe! - respondió con arrogancia el aludido - simplemente le susurre 'Takao, Hiwatari Kai de segundo años acaba de besarte y tu ni te quejaste' y ahí tienen el resultado

::Gota general::

¿Y donde crees que esté ahora? - preguntó la castaña mirando hacia la puerta

Pues en el baño lavándose la boca con jabón - respondió el bicolor quitándole importancia

O bien, matando a Kai - rió Max despreocupado - un minuto ¿Dije matando a Kai?

Las poses de victoria de Ozuma se cortaron en un segundo y todos voltearon a ver al güero medios pálidos y temblorosos

Oh diablos - susurró Ozuma. Acto seguido, todos salieron corriendo en dirección a los salones de segundo año, tras el peliazul

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

¿Qué tal saliste del examen?

Pues no tan bien como tu

Pero por supuesto mi querido Rei - sonrió un tercero en burla - estas hablando con Hiwatari Kai, es imposible que a alguien le valla mejor que a él

Lee - murmuró molesto el bicolor - cierra tu maldita boca

Huy pero que miedo! - dijo haciendo un fingido puchero y abrazándose a si mismo mientras tiritaba - de puro oírte hablar me dio frío

Ya basta Lee - rió Rei ante la escena de su amigo - claro, si no quieres ser victima de la furia congelada de Kai

¿Tu también Rei? - preguntó Kai mas molesto aun

¿Qué hay chicos? Un complot contra Kai? Pues yo me les uno! - sonrió un chico rubio con acento extranjero llegando junto a ellos

Esas son niñerías Enrique - murmuró en chico de cabellos color terracota tras el rubio

Y tu eres un amargado Jhonny! - respondió el rubio sacándole la lengua 

Voto por eso - acotó Lee levantando su mano

Yo también - agregó Rei levantando la suya, para luego tomar la de Kai y levantarla también - y Kai está de acuerdo!

Hey! Suéltame - se quejó el chico blanco

Perfecto - sonrió Enrique ignorando la protesta del medio ruso mientras daba su sentencia - es definitivo, desde hoy eres el amargado oficial del grupo

¿Amargado oficial? - preguntó Jhonny con los ojos cerrados y una vena palpitante en la cabeza - yo te voy a dar tu 'amargado oficial'

Acto seguido, Jhonny se abalanza sobre Enrique con el fin de propinarle una paliza, acción que fue en vano, puesto que el rubio se dio rápidamente a la fuga y obviamente...él corrió tras el italiano

Y a continuación - dijo Lee con los ojos cerrados y utilizando un lápiz de Rei como micrófono - damos comienzo a la persecución diaria de la clase A de segundo año

SI TE PILLO TE MATO!!!!!! - gritó furioso tratando de pillar al rubio

Pues aun así eres un amargado total!! - le gritó el rubio en respuesta mientras le sacaba la lengua - y esto lo prueba!!

¿Quién ira a salir victorioso esta vez? - seguía Lee subido sobre una silla, imitando a un maestro de ceremonias y ante la mirada entretenida de Kai y las carcajadas de Rei - ¿Podrá Jhonny atrapar a Enrique y darle su merecido? O .... ¿Enrique escapará de Jhonny ileso?

KAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!! - se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente del pasillo a metros de distancia, que hizo a Lee caer de la silla, a Jhonny y a Enrique dejar de correr, a Rei dejar de reírse y que todos voltearan hacia la puerta

¿Esa era la voz de Takao? - preguntó Rei inocente

Pues diste justo en el blanco - murmuró Kai poniéndose de pie con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro y parándose frente a la puerta del salón con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho a espera de la aparición del peliazul

Hey, esto va a ser divertido - comentó Enrique acercándose a Rei junto con Jhonny, el cual solo movió la cabeza en señal de un si

Itai! - se quejó Lee mientras se levantaba del piso visiblemente molesto - que diablos querrá Takao esta vez?

Pues obviamente paliarse con Kai - respondió Enrique burlón

Aunque la razón exacta pronto la sabremos - sonrió Rei junto con el resto mirando a Kai desde una distancia prudente

Por su parte, Kai se encontraba aun a la espera de la aparición del japonés peliazul, con su fría actitud natural, pero con una fija sonrisa superior y burlesca...de verdad el chico de ojos azules podía llegar a ser un verdadero estorbo, pero hoy andaba con los ánimos suficientes para una discusión con él...quizá se entretendría un rato

Justo en ese momento, los pasos de alguien corriendo a gran velocidad en aquella dirección, seguida por una gruesa nube de polvo junto a la puerta, el sonido de unas zapatillas frenando y a los micro segundos después, un agitado Takao, con expresión de furia se presentó recargado en la puerta del salón, con la mirada fija en la de Kai

La escena realmente era digna de observar con detenimiento. Kinomiya Takao de primer año de preparatoria, 16 años, cabellos largos de una azul oscuro brillante, que caían hasta su cintura, y sobre su rostro de forma desordenada, cubriendo ligeramente un hermoso par de ojos azul medianoche, los cuales echaban chispas, llenos de ira y una expresión de furia total, se hallaba respirando agitado recargado sobre el marco de la puerta mirando fijamente los fríos ojos color carmesí de Hiwatari Kai, un año mayor, cuyos cabellos cortos, extrañamente mas claros en la parte frontal caían graciosamente sobre su indiferente rostro, de expresión fría acostumbrada he indescifrable

La batalla de miradas a comenzado - murmuró Rei por lo bajo mientras observaba ambos chicos y arrancaba una ligera sonrisa por parte de sus acompañantes

Frase bastante cierta. Por un lado la fogosa y furiosa mirada de Takao y por el oro, la fría y cortante mirada de Kai, y justo en el medio, unos cuantos rayos en el sector del choque, cada quien con su aura natural

Ven eso? - comentó Lee sonriendo - creo que Takao está mas que furioso y Kai, de ánimos suficientes como para ponerlo aun peor

Perfecto, acabas de arruinarme el día - lanzó Kai sin sacarle los ojos de encima, utilizando su tono arrogante, superior y burlón normal y claramente, dando inicio a la discusión - ¿Es imposible pasar un día tranquilo sin tener que encontrarme contigo?

Te voy a Matar! Esta vez si que te mato a golpes!! - le gritó Takao furioso - no eres mas que un maldito Bastardo!!

¿Matarme? ¿tu a mi? Ja! - se burló el bicolor - eres patético ¿qué bicho te picó hoy? Eres un idiota, hay mas posibilidades de que un perro me mate a que tu lo hagas, además ¿quién te da derecho de venir a guitonearme a mi propio salón?

¿A no? Acaso ya se te olvido la cochinada que me hiciste hoy maldito maric...- pero la frase se vio interrumpida por una mano que cubrió la boca del peliazul por la espalda

Takao CALLATE! - ordenó Ozuma, trepado en la espalda del ojiazul, con sus piernas enganchadas en la cintura, su brazo en su cuello y su mano sobre su boca - no digas estupideces!!

AHHHH!!!!! - se escuchó un grito a espaldas de ambos, acto seguido, Takao se hallaba en el piso, con un mareado Ozuma sobre su espalda y un adolorido Max sobre este último

Pero que..!! - se escuchó segundos después la voz de Mao, quien calló sobre el rubio, seguida por un alarido de Hiromi, quien calló sobre esta última y un 'quítense del camino!' por parte de Kyo, quien también se vio involucrado en el choque

Por su parte, Rei, Lee, Enrique y Jhonny se pararon junto a un Kai tan sorprendidos como ellos mismos, sin quitarle la vista al singular grupo frente a ellos, o mas bien dicho, a la torre de cuerpos en cuya base se encontraba Takao, seguido por Ozuma, Max, Mao, Hiromi y por ultimo Kyo, todos mareados y adoloridos

HEY QUINTETO DE IMBECILES QUITENCE DE ENCIMA!!!! - gritó furioso el peliazul - ¿QUE NO ME OYEN? QUITENCEEEE!!!!!

No puedo Takao, Kyo está desmayado por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza con el marco de puerta y estoy enredada en los pies de Mao - lloriqueó la castaña

P-pesan mucho... - se quejó Max adquiriendo un leve tono azul que se iba intensificando - me estoy asfixiando

Quédense quietos, solo se están en redando mas - replicó Rei acercándose para echarles una mano - vamos chicos, hay que ayudarles

Ellos se metieron en este lío, que salgan solos - respondió Kai dando media vuelta y abandonando el salón por la otra puerta

Estoy de acuerdo con Kai - acotó Jhonny siguiendo al medio ruso

Que va, ustedes son un par de amargados individualistas! - les gritó Enrique sacándoles la lengua para luego voltear hacia Rei - yo si te ayudo chino

Y yo también - dijo Lee acercándose hacia la puerta - además Takao aun me debe e golpe que me di al caer de la silla

Rei tomo al pobre de Kyo y lo recostó en el piso, junto a la pared contraria; Enrique ayudo a bajar a una mareada Hiromi y la sentó en un pupitre cercano; Lee cargó a una desorientada Mao y la recostó junto a Kyo

Puedes respirar bien ahora Max? - preguntó dulcemente Rei al chico, mientras este lentamente iba recobrando su color natural

Si, muchas gracias Rei, pero aun así no puedo salirme de aquí - lloriqueo el rubio revolviéndose y enredándose mas aun, lo que originó una amplia sonrisa en el rostro del chino

No te muevas - sonrió Rei mientras se acercaba y tomaba en brazos a un sonrojado Max con suma delicadeza, sacándolo de encima de Ozuma y acercándolo a su cuerpo posesivamente

Mejor ahora? - susurró el chico de ojos ámbar seductoramente en el oído del pequeño

S-si gracias...Rei - respondió tímidamente el rubio, mientras un hermoso tinte rosa cubría sus mejillas

Me alegro - sonrió el chico de cabellos negros, poniendo a Max de pie en el piso, para luego darle la espalda y dirigirse a ayudar a Enrique y Lee, quienes Esteban teniendo problemas para desenredar a Ozuma y Takao

Continuará.....

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Notas de mi yo (la autora ^.^)

Bueno, aquí ta' el prologo de mi fic...mas que nada es para que conozcan la realidad que viven los personajes en este Universo Alterno o Gaiden, como prefieran llamarle. En el primer capitulo comienza la historia en si de lleno

Informo esto desde el principio para que después no reclamen que no advierto sobre las cosas que escribo como ya me pasó una vez (u.ú no fue nada agradable, créanlo) este fic es YAOI, SHONEN-AI, relación de HOMBRES con HOMBRES, total y 100% bishonens del otro bando ( *¬* que mejor que eso?) aunque también hay consideradas...mmm...creo que dos parejas comunes

Jejej, ya no los lateo mas, aunque estoy segura que muchos ya cerraron este fic después del párrafo anterior, así que REVIEW ongeai!! ¿si? Sin ellos como me alimento? Necesito inspiración!...

Kai: ¬¬U pero si ya llevas 4 capítulos listos

Yuu: ¬¬* pero si nadie lee esto no vale la pena pasarlos al PC

Takao: ¿y mas menos cuantos capítulos serán?

Yuu: mmm....(examina su cuaderno) según mis cuentas unos 8, 9, 10, 11 o 12 dependiendo de mi inspiración ^.^Uuu

Kai: increíble...entre 8 y 12...hay poquita diferencia...nee? (tono sarcástico) 

Yuu: cállate ¬¬*, nadie te preguntó...AMARGADO!! (le saca la lengua) dddd

Kai: a...amargado?...yo?...u.ú***

Takao: si!!! Amargado, feo, cochino, inmoral! Me caes mal!!!

Yuu y Kai: ._.U

Takao: ¿qué? ¿qué dije? °-°U

Yuu: nada, nada...como sea ¿quieren una malteada?

Takao: sii!!!!

Yuu: perfecto n_n Kai invita

Kai: perdón? Creo que escuche mal, además no tengo dinero

Takao: (con la billetera de Kai en la mano) ¬¬ apretado, esta billetera esta llena

Kai: hey! Eso es mío pequeña amenaza, de vuélvelo!!

Takoa: no, quiero una malteada!

Yuu: bien, vamos a comer!

Kai: ¿no era una malteada solamente?

Yuu: cambié de parecer, adiós! ( se va con Takao)

Kai; T-T hey! Esperen, me dejaran en la ruina!! (sale tras ellos)


	2. Relaciones

Las cosas cambian

:

:

:

(by Yuuna Ushiha)

:

:

:

:

:

:

Capitulo 01: Relaciones

:

:

:

:

Vamos Takao ¿Aun estas enfadado? - preguntó Ozuma riendo nervioso

No me hables - respondió el aludido secamente haciéndole un desprecio

Ho! Vamos, perdóname, solo fue una pequeña bromita Takao

La peor que pudiste haberme hecho en TODA mi vida Ozuma!! - le gritó enojado - ¿por qué de entre todos los que pudiste haber utilizado escogiste a ese tipo?!

¿Ese tipo? Ha! Te refieres a Kai - respondió inocente

NO LO NOMBRES EN MI PRESENCIA!!!! - gritó furioso - es un maldito cínico arrogante de lo peor!!

No seas exagerado, siquiera lo conoces ¬¬ - Respondió mirándolo de reojo - siempre cuando te lo topas comienzas a insultarlo, además con otro nombre no hubiese dado resultado, admítelo

Ozuma.....- murmuró el peliazul peligrosamente - cállate!...claro, si quieres volver a ver a quien tu sabes en un pieza

Eres un cretino - le respondió de mala gana

Y tu uno peor - gruñó de igual forma

En fin ¿en que estaba? A, verdad. Takao, amigo querido perdóname ¿si? Nunca mas lo vuelvo hacer a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario - Sonrió el bicolor dando su sonrisa mas radiante

Te odio - respondió dándole la espalda

Ok, ok - suspiró frustrado - no lo volveré a hacer ¿feliz?

Lo prometes? - preguntó desconfiado mirándolo de reojo

Prometido, te doy mi palabra

Ok, entonces acepto - sonrió infantilmente el peliazul

Hola chicos! - saludó un alegre Max seguido por Kyo - ¿qué hay Ozuma? Takao ya te perdonó?

Si, ya esta listo ese asunto - sonrió el Kinomiya - ¿en que andan ustedes?

Para ser sincero, asegurándonos que Ozuma aun estuviese en una sola pieza - se burló el rubio

Ja, ja que gracioso ¬¬ - comentó molesto el bicolor

No, la verdad Mao y Hiromi nos dijeron que los buscáramos aquí y las esperáramos, al parecer algo grande va a suceder - explicó Kyo sentándose sobre el pasto junto a Takao

Algo grande cómo que? - preguntó desconcertado Ozuma

Como esto - respondió Hiromi apareciendo de la nada mientras le ponía una hoja en el rostro - échale un vistazo

¿Y tu de donde saliste? - preguntó bicolor algo asustado tomando la hoja

No digas idioteces y hazme caso - respondió la castaña impaciente

¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Max sin entender

Las nominaciones para este año - respondió Mao con una gran sonrisa dándole una hoja a cada uno de los presentes - Esta prepa es famosa por su concurso anual...¿no lo sabían?

¿Concurso anual de que? -interrogó Takao examinando el documento

Increíble - suspiró incrédula Mao antes de comenzar a explicar- En este concurso solo participan hombres y las votaciones son a nivel estudiantil femenino. Hay diferente categorías y ocho muchachos en cada una de ellas. Los dos ganadores de cada una, es decir en total 5 parejas, van a Shibuya en representación de la prepa para el baile anual de invierno masculino

¿Y en que se relaciona esto con nosotros? - preguntó aburrido el peliazul

Eres un idiota mas grande de lo que me imaginé Kinomiya Takao - le regañó la castaña - ¿qué no lo vez? Lee el maldito papel que para algo te lo dieron!

Las categorías son - leyó Mao en voz alta - Los mas guapos, Los mas lindos, Los mas elegantes, La mejor pareja y Los mas admirados

Ya ¿y? - continuó Takao sin prestar mucha atención

Aun no termino guarda silencio - le regañó Mao - ¿es que acaso aun no entiendes? Identifica a las personas que conoces

En la de los mas guapos por ejemplo - dijo Hiromi - conoces a Max, a Rei el amigo chino de Kai, a Ozuma, estas tu que no se que diablos haces ahí y por ultimo ubicamos a Kai.

En la de los mas elegantes - sonrió Mao con un leve rubor en las mejillas - ubicamos a Oliver el frances, Enrique el Italiano y también amigo de Kai, Robert de tercer año y presidente del consejo de estudiantes y otra vez Kai

En la de los mas admirados - leyó la castaña - tenemos a Ozuma, a Robert, a Jhonny y a Kai otra vez

Yo? -preguntó Ozuma ligeramente sorprendido

Claro, eres bueno en deportes, responsable, capitán del equipo de atletismo a pesar de ir en primer año y te va bien en las asignaturas - comentó Kyo - es lógico

Porque diablos Kai está en todas las malditas categorías?!!! - murmuró Takao indignado - que le ven a ese tipo?

Vamos Takao, no seas envidioso, aún así estas en una de ellas y aun no terminamos - respondió Mao a modo de consuelo

CALLATE! - gritó enojado

Pero que carácter, ella solo quería ayudar - contesto molesto Ozuma

En la de los mas lindos - continuó Hiromi - tenemos a Max, Oliver, Kyo, Rei y....solo los ubico a ellos

Yo? - preguntó Max ligeramente ruborizado

Si ¿ no es genial? - preguntó Hiromi haciéndole cariño en la cabeza - te mereces el primer lugar

Y por ultimo y la categoría que menos le agradará a Takao - sonrió Mao ligeramente nerviosa - la mejor pareja. Los nominados son Rei y Max, Takao y Max, Rei y Kai, Oliver y Enrique, Takao y Ozuma, un tal Tala y Kai, el mismo sujeto anterior y Takao y por último...Kai y...tu Takao

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kai, Rei!! - gritó Enrique desde el primer piso - Que hacen? Bajen rápido tengo algo que mostrarles!!

Si, algo que no les caerá nada de bien - susurró Jhonny a la sombra de un árbol - sobre todo a Kai

Que estas murmurando? - Preguntó el rubio acercándose

Lo bien que le caerá la noticia a Kai

Pues por lo menos Rei estará bastante feliz ¿no te parece? - preguntó pícaro robando una sonrisa de su acompañante

Estoy de acuerdo con eso, aunque creo que tu también estas bastante feliz ¿no Enriquito? - preguntó Lee mirando desde la rama del árbol en la que se encontraba recostado

Tu guarda silencio si quieres salir vivo de esta - le amenazó el rubio nada contento - aunque....de todas formas Kai y Rei se encargaran de ti cuando se enteren de lo que hiciste traidor

Traidor? - Preguntó Kai fríamente mirando a Enrique y luego a Lee, quien casi se cae del árbol

Jejeje - rió nervioso el chino - hola Rei, hola Kai

Hasta que llegaron, ya se estaban tardando - sonrió el rubio

Si, me gustaría presenciar la decapitación del traidor antes del próximo receso. Lo hubiésemos acabado nosotros mismo....- señaló Jhonny mirando con odio a Lee - pero no es nuestro estilo andar trepando árboles

Si mencionar que también le tienes miedo a las altura - se burló Rei

Cierra la bocota tigrillo o te cortaré los colmillos - le amenazo el europeo

Suficiente - los cortó Kai comenzando a impacientarse - si hay que matarlo que sea rápido ¿cuál es el fundamento?

Pues aquí lo tienes - respondió Enrique entregándole un hoja

Mierda - maldijo Rei - las nominaciones para este año...creo que iré una temporada a china a visitar a mi familia

Imposible - lo cortó Jhonny - este año no nos podemos salvar con ese tipo de excusas

¿Por qué? - preguntó Rei algo asustado

Este año es de carácter obligatorio para los ganadores o estas fuera del instituto

Mierda - escupió Kai dándole la hoja a Rei - lee en voz alta

De acuerdo - respondió el chino

Primera categoria: Los mas guapos

Nominados: Kai, Takao, Tala, Yo, Max, Ozuma, Bryan y un tal Ryo

Una - murmuró Kai molesto

Y aun no escuchas nada - respondió Enrique - continua Rei

Segunda Categoría: Los mas elegante

Nominados: Enrique, Oliver, Robert, Kai, Tala de nuevo y unos tipos de tercero que no ubico muy bien

Dos - murmuró Kai mas molesto aun

Tu estas enojado, pero mírale la cara de felicidad a Enrique - rió Rei

HEY! Guarda silencio - reclamó el rubio antes mencionado - te estas buscando una paliza

Pero es la verdad - Le sacó la lengua - además dudo siquiera que puedas alcanzarme Enriquito

Kon..- murmuró peligrosamente - deja que te ponga las manos encima!!

Enrique! - soltó Kai de modo autoritario - mas te vale que no te muevas ni un centímetro de tu lugar, no estoy de ánimos para persecuciones estúpidas, y tu Rei limítate a seguir leyendo el dichoso papel

Enrique se limitó a echarle una mirada de odio a Rei, quien hizo un puchero mientras Jhonny sonreía burlonamente y Lee trataba de tragarse sus propios comentarios al respecto (Yuu:¬¬ y esos son amigos?/ Kai: ¬¬ espérate que se presenten mis enemigos/ Rei: ^^U ahí va a empezar lo bueno)

Tercera categoría: Los mas lindos

Nominados: Kyo, Oliver, Max, yo y otros cuatro que no conozco

Una menos - sonrió Rei mirando a Kai - ¿no estas feliz?

De todas formas sería imposible que él estuviera en esa categoría - rió Lee - cuando vea a Kai ser lindo tierno y adorable sabré que el fin del mundo está cerca

Y no es chiste - sonrió arrogantemente Kai con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo su posición acostumbrada

Cuarta categoría : Los mas admirados

Nominados: Jhonny, Kai, otra vez Tala, Robert, Ozuma y creo que no conozco a nadie mas, pero creo que este Yuugi Kein me suena

Tres - murmuró Kai algo frustrado

¿Pues que diablos te admira la gente? - preguntó Enrique divertido - eres amargado, antisocial, frio, cruel y perverso

Pues también me gustaría saber que me ven - murmuró molesto - creo que a los únicos que trato decentemente es a ustedes, a Robert y a Oliver. Al resto solo lo ignoro aunque me hablen

Claro, con a excepción de Takao, que lo tratas como si fuera un payaso de circo y a Tala y Bryan que los tratas peor que a rata con anta - comentó Lee

Te he dicho que trates de no mencionar a Yuri y a Bryan en mi presencia - le respondió fulminándolo con la mirada

Ja! - rió Rei - ¿qué le ven? Excelente alumno, extranjero, maduro, guapo, ubicado, bueno en los deportes ¿quieren que siga? No sean tontos, Kai tiene mas cualidades que defectos, ahora que sus defectos empañen sus cualidades es un punto totalmente aparte.

Me robaste las palabras de la boca - sonrió Jhonny

Como sea - escupió Kai de mala gana - continua con eso Rei

Quinta categoría: La mejor pareja

Los nominados son: Yo y Max, Takao y Max, yo y Kai, Oliver y Enrique, Takao y Ozuma, Tala y Takao, Kai y Takao y por ultimo y la pareja que mas te agradará querido Kai, Tu y Tala

O si, grandioso - sonrió Kai sarcástico - si salgo en esta categoría o me toca con Takao o con Yuri...por suerte también tengo a Rei

No te amargues la vida, seguramente tendrás a alguien para elegir en otra categoría si llegas a salir en esta y quedaras con alguien mas soportable que Tala - dijo Rei modo de consuelo

En todo caso es preferible estar con Takao que con ese ruso pelirrojo - acotó Enrique

Hey Rei, ten esto - le gritó Lee lanzándole un avión de papel - son las encuestas de quienes tienen mejor oportunidad de ganar

Veamos...- susurró desdoblando la hoja y comenzando a leer - en la primera categoría hay muy poca diferencia entre Kai y Tala

Magnifico - murmuró sarcástico el bicolor

En la segunda - continuó el chino - Oliver y Enrique a la cabeza, pero eso era lógico. En la tercera Max va a la cabeza, lo que era obvio, si yo fuera chica también votaría por él y ...¿yo?

Para que veas las vueltas de la vida - sonrió Enrique picaramente - ¿no estas feliz?

Callate - soltó fríamente el chino (Yuu: ¬¬ parece que se te esta pegando el carácter de Kai/ Enrique: eso le pasa por tener malas juntas/ Rei: ._.U/ Kai:¬¬* ya vasta sigan con esto luego) - En la cuarta, otra vez Kai, pero esta vez con Robert y muy seguido de Jhonny y Tala que están empatados y en la quinta...jojo

"Jojo"? que significa ese "jojo"? - preguntó Kai molesto y con un mal presentimiento

Hay dos parejas paliándose el primer lugar y la verdad no se cual te caiga peor, aunque en tu caso, yo eligiría la primera - respondió Rei

A diablos - se mofó Enrique, el cual se acercó a Kai, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y utilizando su mano como un micrófono imaginario agregó - Hiwatari Kai, ¿qué prefiere? Takao y los días de mas largos de su vida o a Tala y que ambos terminen siendo encontrados muertos en la habitación del hotel que compartirán?

Kai sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle por dentro, cosa que se reflejó en los fríos ojos carmesí que se posaron sobre Enrique

Ya entendí, ya entendí - rió nervioso el rubio mientras creaba una razonable distancia entre él y el ruso-nipones

Hablaré con Robert y le diré que mi abuelo está gravemente enfermo en Rusia y necesito volver a mi país de inmediato, por lo que me encontraré fuera del país para aquellas fechas - informó Kai

No, mala idea - lo cortó Jhonny en seco - es la misma excusa del año pasado, además yo ya hablé con él y este año ni siquiera él se pudo arrancar alegando que tenía asuntos que atender en su país y debía ir a su castillo de urgencia

El año pasado los 4, además de Oliver, Robert, Tala y Bryan teníamos lugar en aquel baile, pero Kai se fue a Rusia con la excusa de su abuelo, Rei y yo por la supuesta fiesta del aniversario de la aldea, Jhonny, Oliver, Enrique y Robert, por asuntos personales y Tala y Bryan tomaron ventaja de la excusa de Kai, y también partieron a Rusia - recordó Lee - por lo que este año se hiso de carácter obligatorio, en resumen, nosotros mismo somos responsables de esto

Un minuto - interrumpió de repente Rei inocente - y tu no estas en ninguna categoría?

Lee le devolvió una mirada asustada a Rei, para luego pasear mirar los fríos ojos de Kai y por ultimo a Jhonny y a Enrique

Es verdad!! Se me había olvidado!!! - gritó Enrique de repente señalando al chino de cabellos grisáceos - Tu cretino traidor baja de ahí de inmediato!!!

Deja que te ponga las manos encima Chino hipócrita y no te quedaran mas ganas de mirarme a la cara!! - gritó Jhonny igual de molesto que el italiano

Tra-tranquilo chicos - tragó duro Lee mirando nervioso a sus 'amigos' - traten de comprenderme

¿Comprensión? ¿aun tienes la cara para decir eso?! - devolvió Enrique intentando trepar al árbol sin éxito

¿Se puede saber que fue lo que hiciste Lee? - preguntó Rei sin comprender

¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Yo te voy a decir lo que hizo - escupió Jhonny - el muy traidor, aprovechando su posición en el periódico estudiantil, consejo escolar, asesoría de eventos especiales y amistad con el director borro su nombre de todas las categorías!

Y a nosotros no nos saco? - preguntó Rei incrédulo

NO! - gritaron Jhonny y Enrique al unísono

Deja que te ponga las manos encima - dijo Kai amenazante mientras saltaba a un rama cercana a la de Lee - porque cuando termine contigo tigrillo, no serás mas que la sombra de un triste gato sin colmillos que busque la compañía de su madre

Y entonces - susurró Rei en otra rama a espaldas de Lee con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro - ni tu madre te reconocerá

Oh diablos - murmuró Lee

Continuara.......

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Termine!!! La segunda entrega de este fic! Genial ¿no? Jejeje...ya se van haciendo una idea de la relación entre los personajes ¿nee?

En el próximo capitulo aparece Tala o Yuri, como prefieran llamarle junto con Bryan, los antagonistas elegidos para este fic...y créanme que ahí comienza lo bueno jejeje

Tengo malas noticias...me voy de vacaciones, así que no podré actualizar hasta fines de febrero o los primeros 3 días de Marzo...TT-TT lo sientoooo, pero para compensarlo estoy trabajando en un one-short, si alcanzo a terminarlo lo publicaré antes de irme, si no, lo haré cuando vuelva, su titulo será 

"Desestabilizad: Sueño y Realidad"

Espero que les guste cuando lo lean...la verdad me está quedando bastante interesante jijiji

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un lindo REVIEW, espero que sigan leyendo y me dejen mas n_n 

Rei Kon 18: jejeje sip, soy chilena ¿tanto se nota? En cuanto a lo de las peras tenemos los gustos totalmente diferentes, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y ojalá lo sigas leyendo, pero el KaixRei no me gustaaaaa TT-TT

Oro: *-* me dejaste un REVIEW que felicidad, yo te admiro mucho, ojalá lo sigas leyendo y sigas publicando muchos fics mas

Lucy-chan: Gracias por el comentario!! ^^ y no te preocupes, ambas parejas se quedan juntas

Liwk: el primero? Que honor! ^^ que bueno que te gustó, y te agradezco por haberme dejado tu comentario en ambos fic que tengo publicados, espero que sigas leyéndolos

Itzel: te parece buena la trama? Excelente! Me has subido mucho los ánimos, y aquí tienes la actualización ^^

Nephra: XDDD un Reimax y un Kaitaka tendrás, pero...lo siento, ya llevo hasta el capitulo 5 del fic hechos, y la pareja ya en definitiva es Jhonny y Robert, quizá para la otra pida votación para las parejas. Gracias por agregar esta historia a tus favoritas ^//^

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos de verdad, lamento la tardanza que se viene encima, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible

Dejen REVIEW onegai!!


	3. Sucesos

"Bueno...¿qué puedo decir? Que beyblade no es mío, que he visto capítulos sueltos y que sería mejor si de verdad fuera yaoi, pero eso no lo decido yo, yo simplemente estoy aquí para alimentar la imaginación de todos y ponerme a escribir que la serie de los trompitos danzante [Así le digo de cariño] no es de mi yo jejeje n_n"

Las cosas cambian

(by Yuuna Ushiha)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 02: Sucesos

.

.

.

.

.

Yo y mi maldita suerte

Es que aun no puedo convencerme que de entre todos ellos, me tenía que tocar él....justamente él. El ser se mas detestable, orgulloso, caprichoso, arrogante, egoísta [Yuu : ¬_¬ déjalo en etc../ Takao: ¬¬.../ Yuu: ya se que el chico *señala a Kai* tiene sus defectos, pero tranquilízate/ Kai: ¬¬ hey!] de todo el bendito planeta

Las cosas se dieron demasiado rápido para mi gusto, sin siquiera dejarme tiempo para reaccionar, y cuando al fin me di cuenta de la gran avalancha que se me iba encima, solo pude mirarla venir y dejarle que me cubriera por completo

Dos días después de que la bruja de Hiromi y la pelirrosada de Mao nos informaran a Max, Ozuma, Kyo y a mi sobre el extraño 'concurso' para la selección de las 5 parejas del baile , en el cual no decidíamos si participábamos o no, se llevaron acabo las dichosas votaciones que dictaron nuestra sentencia definitiva

En ocasiones como esta yo me pregunto que tienen las mujeres en la cabeza. [Yuu: o.ó Hey!! Mas respeto!!] Max me dijo que por alguna extraña razón, a las chicas les gustaban las parejas que se llevan mal, y mas aun si es una pareja de hombres

"Ellas creen que entre mas discutan, mas lindos se ven juntos" fueron las palabras exactas de Max

Y en definitiva, este evento me dejó mas que claro, la veracidad de aquellas palabras, que juntas y en ese orden, dentro de una misma oración, adquieren un tan horrible significado

Como sea, las malditas elecciones se llevaron acabo en las horas de la tarde de aquel día. Después de almuerzo enviaron a todo el alumnado masculino a sus casa, mientras que la parte femenina del instituto se quedó extrañamente en el lugar. Nunca paso por mi mente, que aquel extraño suceso, se debiera a las dichosas votaciones para el baile desgraciado ese

La pesadilla dio inicio al día siguiente. Al llegar a la prepa a la mañana siguiente todo el alumnado y profesorado, fue citado al patio. Donde se dio a conocer a los ganadores de la tarde anterior

Primero llamaron a todos los nominados, por orden de categoría y curso, es decir, de primero a tercero y lo que fue aun peor...uno por uno, exclusivamente para martirizarnos, por que una vez todos en el escenario, cual de todos estaba mas avergonzado...jamás creí que las chicas pudieran llagar a tal grado de vulgaridad...dudo que haya quedado algo que no nos gritasen aquella mañana [Yuu:._.U ¿qué les gritaron?/ Takao: la pregunta es que NO nos gritaron/ Yuu: °-°U ajale! Ósea que les gritaron todo INCLUSO aquello / Takao: u////u]

Los ganadores fueron

Categoría A: Kai y Tala

Categoría B: Oliver y Enrique

Categoría C: Max y Rei

Categoría D: Kai y Rei

Categoría E: Kai y yo

Me quise morir cuando escuche esta última. Todo el instituto sabe la clase de relación que mantengo con aquel individuo [Yuu: ¿aquel individuo? Ah! Te refieres a Kai/ Takao: ¿podrías dejar de interrumpirme?!!!/Yuu: O.o..Ta..Ta..Takao me ha gritadoooo ;_;] pero aun así tenía esperanzas puesto que él se encontraba en 3 categorías, por lo tanto elegía en cual quedarse y yo estaba seguro que conmigo no se quedaría...que errado estaba

Ese día por la tarde, me tocaba practica de football así que me quede en la prepa hasta muy tarde. Lo que no me esperaba, era que justo en la entrada, Hiwatari Kai, estuviese parado, y mucho menos, que estuviera esperándome...a mi

"Necesito hablar contigo" me dijo con su frío y arrogante tono acostumbrado

"Pues yo no tengo nada de que hablar y mucho menos las ganas de hacerlo" le respondí desafínate mirándolo directamente a los ojos

"Pero lo aras igual" sonrió irónico sujetándome por un brazo y arrastrándome devuelta al edificio, hasta un aula vacía, arrojándome dentro, entrando él y luego, cerrando la puerta para evitar mi escape

"QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?!!!!" le grité furioso

"GUARDA SILENCIO!!" me gritó en vuelta enojado, y yo, sorprendido por el tono y el grito, le obedecí

¿Y que iba a hacer? El que normalmente grita soy yo, él jamás me había levantado la voz y el simple hecho me sorprendió de sobre manera

"Ahora" comenzó "escúchame bien Kinomiya Takao, no estoy aquí por gusto, solo para informarte mi decisión con respecto al grandioso lío en el que estamos metidos...la verdad, espero ahorrarme problemas, así que no hables hasta que termine ¿entendido? Quiero irme luego de aqu

"Pues claro que te entiendo, no soy burro y es obvio que no me podré largar hasta que termines lo que sea que me quieras decir, así que trata de hacerla cortita, te lo agradecería" le respondí irónico

"Me quedaré como tu pareja" soltó como quien dice 'buenos días' y pasando por alto mi tonito sarcástico

"¿QUEEEEEEEE?!!!" grité espantado

"Lo que oíste. Yo tenía 3 oportunidades ¿verdad? Rei, tu y...Yury. Desde el principio debiste sacar por conclusión que Rei no era opción, por que su otra pareja a elección era Max"

"En ese caso ¿por qué diablos no te quedaste con Robert que veía después de Rei en la misma categoría?"

"Por que después de venirme de Rusia me convertí en un buen samaritano" escupió amargado

"¿Perdón?" le pregunté curioso olvidando por unos instantes de con quien estaba hablando

"Si yo me iba a una de las otras dos categorías, Jhonny quedaba con Robert. Jhonny habló conmigo y dejémoslo en que no pude rechazarme" respondió el bicolor, esbozando una leve sonrisa mientras recordaba algo

"Y entonces por que yo y no Tala?"

Creo que esa fue la peor pregunta que le podría haber hecho en mi vida. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras sus ojos carmesí se volvieron mas fríos que nunca y en ese momento agradecí que aquella mirada no fuese para mi

"Asuntos personales" susurró fríamente. En mi vida he escuchado un tono mas frío y cargado de tanto desprecio y odio "Tengo problemas contigo, pero Yury es cuento aparte, si me convierto en su pareja, probablemente ambos acabemos muertos"

Sus palabras, sumadas a su tono y su reacción me dejó helado. Luego y sin decir una palabra mas, me dio la espalda y salió del aula dejándome ahí

Ahora, Hiwatari Kai, está sentado junto a mi, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados. Ya falta poco para que el viaje en tren a Shibuya llegue a su fin. Vamos en primera clase y en grupo de a cuatro por cabina. Nosotros compartimos con Rei y Max. Jhonny, Robert, Oliver y Enrique van en la cabina de en frente y en la de al lado de esa, están Bryan, Yury, el director y un maestro

Kai ha estado todo el viaje en la misma posición, probablemente esté dormido. Rei y Max fueron a recorrer los vagones y en lo que a mi respecta, mas aburrido imposible viendo el paisaje pasar por la ventana

Ojalá Kai fuera siempre tan agradable como cuando duerme, su expresión es relajada, incluso hasta agradable...me pregunto que clase de sueños tendrá

Sus cabellos mas claros en la parte frontal caen graciosamente sobre su pálido y relajado rostro. Ahora veo porque razón a las personas del sexo opuesto y algunas del mismo sexo que nosotros les atrae tanto, sus facciones son perfectas, su cuerpo también...sus ojos rasgados, ahora cerrados, son de un hermoso tono sangre y sus labios...me pregunto como se verán con una sonrisa...debe ser hermoso

Mmmm...¿Kai sonriendo? Eso si que nunca lo he visto, o por lo menos no una sincera, por que las sarcásticas, de burla, de desprecio, y de arrogancia, son algo de todos los días, pero algo mas de eso...ni cuando está con sus amigos

"Que crees que estás mirando?" pregunta de repente Kai asustándome "Tengo algo en la cara o que?"

"K-Kai!!" dije nervioso y sorprendido "Estabas despierto?"

"Esa respuesta es obvia" respondió fríamente, abriendo los ojos y clavándolo en los míos "Detesto que me queden mirando fijamente, a menos que yo así lo quiera, me trae malos recuerdos"

"Y-yo..." tartamudeé nervioso y evadiendo rápidamente su penetrante mirada

El silencio incomodo que se apoderó de la cabina me esta convirtiendo en un nudo de nervios....jamás en mi vida he experimentado un sensación como esta...siento como si el tiempo se detuviera y la fija mirada de Kai pudiera traspasar mi cuerpo

"¿Qué hacen chicos?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Valla semanita he tenido. Con todo esto de las nominaciones y el baile he andado de peor humor que de costumbre [Yuu: o.o ¿peor? Como te aguanta la gente?/ Kai : ¬¬...simpática]

Juro que hice todo lo que tenía a mi alcance para poder huir de aquí antes de la fecha, pero aun así no lo logré

Primero, 'convencí' a Lee por 'sutiles' medios mover a todos sus contactos para que eliminara mi nombre del todo registro, con lo cual, obviamente no conseguí nada

Segundo, Utilice la diplomacia por la que me caracterizo con Robert, pero él me explicó que se encontraba en la misma situación que yo

"Ya hablé con el director" me dijo "Pero no conseguí nada Kai"

Tercero, me dirigí personalmente a la oficina del director para hablar con él pero solo me quedo claro que es un maldito insecto que no entiende con palabras

Viendo que todas mis opciones se habían agotado, opté por utilizar la última y a la que en definitiva esperaba no 

tener que llegar a recurrir...llamar a mi abuelo en Rusia. Luego de discutir aproximadamente una hora por teléfono con él, le dije que llamara al director y le dijera que debía regresar a Rusia de urgencia mañana, pero se negó, hasta que me colmó la paciencia y tuve que dar inicio a la negociación o chantaje, como prefieran llamarlo, hasta que cumplió mi orden, pero él también falló

Recuerdo que sonó el teléfono, lo levanté y no alcancé a decir ni un mísero 'aló' cuando él empezó a gritar por el otro lado

"Con ese director tuyo es imposible entablar una conversación civilizada" gritó furioso por el otro lado "Es un arrogante cegado e indiferente a los problemas familiares. No se como pudieron darle aquel cargo a un ser tan ineficiente como ese. Con él a tu cuidado estoy seguro que Biovolt se vendrá abajo. Escucha bien Kai, pide tus documentos, no me interesa lo que diga, si no quieres ir a ese ridículo baile, pues simplemente no lo hagas. Escoge otra escuela y te cambio de inmediato"

Y sin decir mas o sin que yo emitiera sonido alguno me colgó...la verdad no me llevo nada bien con él, por eso ahora estoy en Japón, para estar lo mas lejos posible de él y su odiosa empresa y también porque lo enfureció mi decisión de actuar como estudiante de intercambio por los últimos tres años de mi vida estudiantil...quizá por el simple hecho de que él no quería que yo asistiera al baile, al final terminé accediendo a ir...simplemente para molestarlo

¿Qué mi actitud es infantil? Pues están totalmente en lo cierto, mi relación con él es como la de los perros y los gatos o talvez peor. Ambos siempre hacemos este tipo de cosas para sacar de quicio al otro

La cosa es que decidí ir al baile y mis opciones eran Rei, Takao y...Yury. Desde un inicio descarté a Rei, era obvio que se iría con Max. No es un secreto para mi que esta grandemente interesado en el osito de felpa y si no me equivoco el asunto es mutuo

Teniendo lo anterior en cuenta, tenía a Robert, quien saco el siguiente lugar en esa categoría y los otros 2 individuos antes nombrados, fue entonces cuando Jhonny apareció frente a mi

"Esto...Kai, quiero pedirte un favor muy grande" me comentó en el receso a solas algo sonrojado y muy nervioso "Se que no te llevas muy bien con Takao y mucho menos con Tala, pero..."

"Esta bien" respondí adelantándome a sus palabras "se que tienes el siguiente lugar después de Robert y ya que tienes la oportunidad de ir con tu novio al dichoso baile, te dejaré el puesto libre"

Después de esto me quedaron solamente dos opciones, mi compatriota nipones Takao y mi compatriota ruso, amigo de la infancia, y la persona mas detestable que conozco...Yury

La elección era obvia: Takao. Si me quedaba con Yury, seguramente nos mataríamos el uno al otro y en todo el sentido de la palabra, así que decidí darle a conocer mi decisión al otro perjudicado: Takao. Consideré mas prudente que se desmayara e hiciera el berrinche delante de mi a que lo hiciera frente a todo el alumnado

Pero el muy idiota me preguntó de mas ¿qué le importa a él mi relación con Yury? Que se meta en sus propios asuntos

Como sea....ahora vamos directo al dichoso baile y el hiperquinetico japonés que 'elegí' como pareja no se ha quedado quieto ni un segundo. Él no me conoce y ha de creer que estoy durmiendo

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, noto que está constantemente volteando hacia la puerta, pero en una de esas vueltas, deja su mirada clavada en mi...eso me molesta, me recuerda a Yury

"Que crees que estas mirando?" pregunté haciéndole saltar "Tengo algo en la cara o que?"

"K-Kai!!" dijo nervioso y sorprendido, aunque el sorprendido fui yo ¿Takao hablándome en ese tono? "Estas despierto?"

"Esa respuesta es obvia" respondí fríamente abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en los suyos como normalmente sucede, pero esta vez, él desvió la mirada

"Y-yo..." dijo mucho mas nervioso mirando el piso

¿Qué diablos le pasa? Lo miro extrañado, quizá esté tramando algo, jamás había visto en él una reacción como esa. No es normal...aunque eso me importa bastante poco...a lo mejor tendré suerte y caerá enfermo, entonces ambos deberemos quedarnos en el hotel en vez de ir al dichoso evento

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la cabina se abre y en el umbral aprese un sonriente Max y un tranquilo Rei

"Que hacen chicos?" preguntó el güero con una sonrisa a modo de saludo entrando y tomando asiento frente al moreno, quien había levantado la vista y parecía aliviado...¿porqué? Ni idea

"Esto es bueno" rió Rei "Vez Max? Aun no se han matado mutuamente" para luego mirarme fijamente con una sonrisa sarcástica

"Esta me la vas a pagar chinito" murmuré por lo bajo. En aquella mirada decía claramente 'cosa que no hubiese sido así si estuvieras con Yury'

"Dijiste algo Kai?" preguntó Max curioso

"No" me digné a responder antes de volver a cerrar los ojos , cruzarme de brazos y volver a mi posición anterior, aparentando otra siesta, aunque Rei sabe que me es imposible dormir fuera de hora

"Que carácter" escuché murmurar a Takao ligeramente molesto

"No te enojes Takao, ya te acostumbraras a su carácter" rió Rei

"Lo que no le quita lo amargado" acotó otra voz desde la puerta, la voz de Enrique "¿No bello durmiente?"

"Callate rubio oxigenado" respondí molesto sin mover un músculo

"Hey!!" se quejó ofendido, aunque puedo imaginarme su expresión "Soy natural ¿ok?"

"Ya basta Enrique!" interrumpió otra voz conocida desde la misma dirección "¿cómo les va muchachos?"

"Hola Oliver!" saludó un efusivo Max

"En que andan chicos?" preguntó Rei amistosamente

"Tan solo de visita chinito" rió Enrique "Hey Kai, déjame un espacio"

"Un espacio?" pregunté molesto abriendo los ojos y mirándolo duramente "Esta cabina es para cuatro, lárgate"

"O si, como no" respondió sarcástico mientras me empujaba y se sentaba a mi lado

"Hey! Tengan cuidado!" reclamó Takao "Esto está muy estrecho"

"Pues entonces hazte mas allá, estoy incomodo" le respondí empujándolo, aunque aun así los tres quedamos sumamente pegados

"Ven Oliver, no te quedes de pie, siéntate aquí" sonrió Rei, haciéndose mas hacia Max para dejarle un lugar al francés

Ante esta acción, Enrique sonrió por lo bajo y yo lo miré entretenido. Sin duda alguna Rei es listo, aprovechó las circunstancias para acercarse mas hacia el sujeto de su afecto, a quien le apareció un leve rubor en las mejillas

Luego miré a Oliver, quien también se percató de la acción de mi chino amigo, el cual me devolvió la mirada y sonrió...sonrisa que molestó bastante a cierto Italiano celoso sentado junto a mi

"Cretino" susurró el rubio a tal nivel que solo yo pudiera escucharlo mientras me peñiscaba el brazo

"Me la vas a pagar" le susurré en vuelta dándole una de mis peores miradas, pero él solo me ignoró

"Tengo hambre" se quejó el peliazul de repente

"Que novedad" soltó Max sarcástico, algo raro en él, por lo menos para mi.

"Hey!" reclamó Takao fingiéndose ofendido, para luego agregar "eres cruel"

"Chicos, no discutan" rió Oliver poniéndose de pie "Iré a preguntar para cuando estará lista la comida, vuelvo enseguida"

Y sin decir mas, salió de la cabina dejándonos a todos con la palabra en la boca

"Se fue" soltó Rei a los segundos después

"Conociéndolo, irá a pedir prestada la cocina para prepararnos la comida" suspiró Enrique deprimido

"Por que ese tono Italiano?" le preguntó Rei sonriendo

"La verdad es que no vinimos de Paseo, Rei" suspiró en respuesta

"Entonces?" preguntó Max curioso

"El objetivo era dejar a solas a Robert y a Jhonny ¿verdad?" pregunté adivinando, a lo que Enrique me observó admirado e incrédulo, afirmando lo que había dicho "y por el tono que empleaste podría apostar que intentas por todos los medio llevarte a Oliver a otro lado, pero no pudiste convencerlo"

"Hey! Deja de leer a través de mi!" gritó molesto el rubio

"Entonces tengo razón" sonreí triunfante

"Jajaja, así parece rey del hielo, así parece" rió Takao

"Rey del hielo?" pregunté molesto volteando a observarle

"Hey, buen sobrenombre!" celebró el rubio junto a mi

"Otro complot en tu contra Kai" sonrió Rei

Yo solo los fulmino a todos con la mirada...¿quién se creen estos tipos? Con estos amigos quien necesita enemigos

'Toc-Toc' [Yuu: yo y mis hermosas onomatopeyas ¬_¬U) se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta

"Milagro, alguien con los suficientes modales para golpear" murmuré por lo bajo, pero nadie me escuchó

Si están golpeando, quiere decir que no conocemos a esa persona [Yuu: brillante deducción ¬¬U/ Kai: ¬¬ cállate y sigue leyendo/ Yuu: ;_; pero si yo escribo] así que opto por lo fácil, volver a mi posición de 'estoy durmiendo una siesta' así no me dirigirán la palabra

"Pase" dijo Max luego de unos segundos

Siento como la puerta se abre también siento como un incomodo silencio se apodera del lugar y como el cuerpo de Enrique y Takao se tensan notoriamente...extraño

"Que quieres?" pregunta Rei fría y seriamente

Esto si es extraño, algo anda mal, algo anda muy mal ¿Rei usando ese tono?...demasiado extraño....justo en ese instante, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda

Abro los ojos lentamente, el rostro de Max y Takao muestran confusión, el de Enrique y Rei desconfianza. Los cuatro pares de ojos parados en la figura de la puerta

Dirijo mi mirada lentamente hacia el ser en la puerta...cabellos rojos, tez pálida en conjunto con un hermoso par de ojos color ártico tan fríos como el hielo...los ojos de Yury, mi peor enemigo y el ser mas despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra

Continuara...........

Yuu: Termine!!!

Kai: actualizaste??

Yuu: ¬¬ hey! Mas respeto

Takao: Yuu-chan, estas igual de pálida que siempre ¿de verdad fuiste a la playa?

Yuu: TT-TT lo se, pero es que detesto el sol

Kai: como sea, no tengo tiempo, respondamos los review y larguémonos

Takao: hey ¿por qué tanto odio a Tala?

Kai: eso ¿por qué tanto odio con el pelirrojo despreciable ese?

Yuu: hey, cuida tu lengua, Yuri es muy sexy *¬* además, es solo por este fic, es que necesitaba representar la escoria de humanidad y lo elegí a él y a Bryan. Ahora si, a reponder review 

Takao: Primero, a Oro-chan

Yuu: yep! Que bueno que te subí los ánimos ^^ me alegra mucho. También me alegra que te gusten mis peleitas

Kai: Ahora a Rei-Kon 18

Yuu: Bueno, si lees esto que lo dudo bastante, gracias por el review y es una lastima que no lo seguirás leyendo

Takao: La siguiente es Kokoro-Yana

Yuu: XDDDD gracias por ambos review, me reí mucho. Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como los otros dos

Kai: Ahora con Nephra

Yuu: ^^ jeje que bueno que igual te guste la pareja de los dos europeos, me alegro mucho

Takao: y por último a Aguila Fanel

Yuu: bien! Otro lector que le gustan mis dos historias *Yuu se pone a danzar* ojalá sigas leyendo ambas, te agradezco mucho tus reviews, hoy por la noche o mañana actualizaré la otra

Kai: y terminamos por fin

Yuu: muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todos y espero que sigan leyendo mi fic, desde el próximo capitulo comienza lo interesante...el yaoi! Aunque ligero por el momento...solo se verán unas cuantas proposiciones indecentes

Takao: Dewa matta minna-san!!


	4. Conflictos

"Pues aquí corresponde al espacio de 'beyblade no pertenece a Haru-chan [yo] y jamás lo hará, porque de lo contrario, ésta sería yaoi y los trompos danzantes desaparecerían de la pantalla [buena noticia para algunos, mala para otro] así que mejor que se quede con sus respectivos autores' ¿nee? Eso corresponde. Lo que si reclamos bajo mi propiedad, es este fic porque es mío. Si me encuentro con algún sin vergüenza publicándolo en otro lado y peor aun, bajo su nick, me veré en la penosa necesidad de descubrir su IP y mandarle un lindo ataque hasta reventarle el computador...¬¬ créanme que yo vivo bajo la frase ' la venganza es dulce' y no la de ' 'la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena' así que con cuidadito...¿amenaza? Mmm... =P tómenla como quieran xDDDD"

Las cosas cambian

[by...Yuuna Ushiha]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 03: Conflictos

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tala, quizá no lo has notado, pero no eres bien recibido aquí - dijo Enrique mirándolo molesto - lárgate

Al parecer hoy no amanecimos con ánimos ¿verdad italiano? - sonrió el pelirrojo con desprecio

La verdad, acaba de arruinarme el día ruso - contestó el rubio en vuelta, utilizando la misma expresión, tono y sonrisa que Tala

Se puede saber que demonios quieres Tala? - preguntó el chino mirándolo duramente

Si, entre mas pronto te largues mejor - acotó Enrique imitando esta vez el tono de Rei

Huy! Pero que mal genio - sonrió despreciablemente el pelirrojo - aunque es una lastima, esta vez no vengo por ustedes

Que demonios quieres entonces? - preguntó Rei exasperando

Yuriv... - habló Kai por primera vez, provocando que todos volteasen a mirarle. Algunos sorprendidos, otros curiosos y el aludido, con desprecio y burla - si querías arruinarme el maldito día lo conseguiste ¿feliz? Ahora lárgate de una maldita vez! 

Takao y Max se sorprendieron ante las palabras, el tono y los fríos ojos carmesí, llenos de odio con los que observaba al pelirrojo, mientras Enrique estaba preparado para atajarlo en caso de que intentara brindarle un merecido golpe y Rei no perdía de vista ningún movimiento del intruso

Podrías tratarme un poquito mejor, mi querido Kai - respondió seriamente el pelirrojo, mirándole con resentimiento - Al fin y al cabo estas destinado a tenerme cerca

El cuerpo de Kai se tensó ante estas últimas palabras, aunque solo Takao y Enrique se percataron de ello

Eres tan despreciable como mi abuelo - susurró con los puños apretados mientras una ligera y torcida sonrisa aparecía en los labios del ruso

Los ojos celeste ártico de Yuriv, se posaron por primera vez en Max, quien sintió como un escalofrío lo inundaba por completo, para luego posarse sobre Takao, quien sintió lo mismo que el rubio

Kai vio, como un destello de lujuria pasaba por los ojos del pelirrojo mientras miraba al peliazul, destello que no le agradó en lo mas mínimo

Así que tu eres Kinomiya Takao - sonrió irónicamente - yo soy Tala, o Yuriv como me llama Kai. Soy ruso y se podría decir que soy algo así entre, primo lejano y guarda espaldas de Kai

Tu no eres nada mío Yuriv! - se apresuró a negar el bicolor - tus asuntos con mi abuelo me tiene completamente sin cuidado

Como sea - respondió el aludido mientras movía la mano restándole importancia - es la primera vez que tenemos la oportunidad de cruzar palabras... - continuó examinándolo por completo con la mirada - es un agrado poder verte con mayor claridad

El extraño tono y la examinadora mirada empleados por el ruso, no le agradó en lo mas mínimo a ninguno de los presente, en especial a cierto chico de cabellos bicolor que lo conocía muy bien

"Yuriv se a encaprichado con Takao" - pensó Kai - "Eso no traerá nada bueno"

He! Yuriv!! - se escuchó otra voz desde afuera para luego aparecer junto al aludido una cabeza plateada, muy familiar para tres de los presentes - ¿Aun jugando con los perdedores?

Bryan - escupió Rei seriamente, el neko-jin tenía problemas personales con el chico de cabellera plateada

Ha diablos! - exclamó Enrique - dos idiotas en la puerta, esto va de mal en peor

Cierra el pico rubio - dijo molesto el recién llegado - si no quieres que te lo cierre a golpes

Basta Bryan! - ordenó Kai poniéndose de pie y mirando a ambos rusos directo a los ojos - Los quiero a ambos fuera ahora!

Ups! Creo que el heredero de Biovolt se ha puesto furioso - sonrió despreciablemente el pelirrojo, mientras una burlona mirada cruzaba los ojos de Bryan

Ambos conocían a Kai desde mucho tiempo. Sabían donde darle un golpe bajo y el tema de Biovolt era el mas fuerte que podían haberle dado

Exacto, el heredero se a puesto furioso! - respondió fríamente el bicolor sorprendiéndolos a todos, en especial a los dos rusos - ahora lárguense, fue suficiente tiempo viendo sus asquerosos rostros

Kai, siéntate, no hagas idioteces - interrumpió de repente la voz de Max - te meterás en líos que no valen la pena

Max tiene razón Kai - le apoyó Rei obligándolo a volver a su lugar para luego sentarse él en el suyo - no vale la pena

Mmmm...así que este güerito es Mizuhara Max ¿he? - sonrió Bryan entrando en la cabina y levantando el rostro de un sorprendido Max, ante la atónica mirada del resto de los presentes y la sonrisa de Yuriv - Eres mas lindo de lo que creí, me gustas

Todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente sin dar crédito a sus oídos, mientras el pelirrojo posaba nuevamente su mirada en el peliazul y un leve tinte roza aparecía en las mejillas de Max

P-perdón? - preguntó el güero incrédulo y nervioso por la cercanía del rostro de Bryan al propio

LA verdad te eché el ojo el día que anunciaron los ganadores de las elecciones - comentó Bryan sonriendo seductoramente al menor, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos - ¿ Porque no dejas a este montón de perdedores y te vienes conmigo a divertir un rato?

"Este tipo es repugnante" - fueron los pensamientos del rubio asqueado

No es mala idea - acotó el pelirrojo mirando a Takao aun desde la puerta - ¿qué dices Takao? ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros? Podríamos divertirnos mucho los cuatro en una cabina vacía

¿Qué? - preguntó el aludido incrédulo - tengo que haber entendido mal...

Créelo japonés - respondió Bryan con una sonrisa, para luego volver a concentrar su atención en Max - ¿Y? ¿qué dices güerito?

Sácale tu sucia mano de encima - se escuchó de repente la fría voz de Rei en la cabina

"Mierda, se enojó" - pensaron Kai y Enrique al mismo tiempo preparados para atajar al chino cuando se lanzara sobre Bryan para darle una merecida paliza

¿Qué te pasó chinito? - se burló el ruso sin obedecerle - ¿Estas celoso?

"Justo en el blanco" - pensaron Kai, Enrique, Takao y Yuriv al mismo tiempo

Ya me oíste Bryan, suéltalo - se limitó a repetir Rei, con un amenazante brillo en los ojos

No te preocupes Rei, se defenderme solo - habló de repente Max dándole un manotazo a Bryan para que lo soltara - y tu - miró al ruso de enfrente molesto - puedes tomar eso como un 'no'

Bueno, tu te lo pierdes - sonrió Bryan, volviendo a su lugar junto a Yuriv en la puerta - Ya tendremos oportunidad de 'hablar' mas tranquilamente - observó a Rei fulminándolo con la mirada - sin interrupciones

Cuidado con lo que dices y haces Bryan - amenazó con una calma fría aterradora el chino

En fin - suspiró burlón Tala, para luego mirar a Takao descaradamente - ¿y tu que dices Takao? Te prometo que no te aburrirás en lo mas mínimo

El moreno sintió como el estomago le daba un vuelco bajo aquella asquerosa mirada - "este tipo no me agrada" - pensó asqueado - "No me agrada en lo mas mínimo, me trae mala espina" - no respondió, solo miró al ruso seriamente

No te preocupes por mi - sonrió Bryan descaradamente - te prometo que no los molestare

Hey! Quien te crees que soy? - preguntó el moreno dignado ante el tono de Bryan - no estoy para divertirlos un rato!

En otras palabras Yuriv...- sonrió Kai burlón mirando al pelirrojo con desprecio - puedes tomar eso como otro 'no'

Rechazado! - sonrió triunfante y burlón Enrique, mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice asiéndole muecas

No te metas en lo que no te incumbe italiano! - gruñó Bryan furioso

Calma Bryan - le regañó el pelirrojo con calma - una escoria de semejante nivel no merece tu atención - sonrió con desprecio mirando a un furioso Enrique, para luego mirar interesadamente a Takao - además, ya tendré otra oportunidad....Ty-chan, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero

No si estoy yo de por medio - sonrió Kai triunfante poniéndose de pie frente a Yuriv y mirándole a los ojos -pasaras sobre mi para acercártele...te doy mi palabra

Así que continúan los retos ¿he? - preguntó el pelirrojo con una torcida sonrisa - pues lo acepto

Hey!! No he dado mi aprobación para esto, además se defenderme solo Kai! - se quejó el peliazul, y hubiese seguido, de no ser por la reprochadora mirada de Rei que lo cortó en seco

En fin, creo que es hora de irnos Yuriv - murmuró Byran desinteresadamente - adiós güerito, no te olvides de mi

Pues dudo poder olvidar a alguien tan desagradable como tu en tan poco tiempo - respondió Max enojado 

Tanto mejor - se limitó a acotar Bryan cerrándole un ojos, luego dándole la espalda y desapareciendo de la vista de todos

Yo también me voy - dijo el pelirrojo dándose vuelta - y recuerda Takao, siempre consigo lo que quiero, aunque tenga que pasar sobre Kai para lograrlo

Ya lo veremos - acotó Kai desafiante - ya lo veremos

Todos vieron al pelirrojo desparecer cerrando la puerta tras él, momento en el cual, la tensión se fue por el conducto del aire acondicionado y un fuerte suspiro salió de la boca de Max mientras que un bufido escapaba de labios de Enrique

Pero que tipos mas desagradables! .!!! - se quejó Max haciendo una adorable pataleta

Ja! ¿desagradable? - rió Enrique sarcástico - y eso que andaban mas agradables que de costumbre amiguito

Pues ustedes parecen conocerlos mucho - comentó inocente el rubio menor mirando inocentemente a todos los presentes

Lamentablemente si - suspiró pesadamente Rei con los ojos cerrados

Y como no? - agregó Enrique con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando a Kai de reojo - al fin y al cabo, nos juntamos el rey del hielo en persona

Kai...¿qué relación tienes con Tala? - preguntó curioso Takao

El silencio se apoderó de la cabina. Rei y Enrique voltearon sorprendidos a mirar al Takao, casi con reproche; Max le miró nervioso, pero era obvio que lo mismo se preguntaba, mientras que Kai, parecía siquiera haber oído la pregunta...la verdad, todo parecía indicar que el medio ruso no respondería nada y la tensión se iba intensificando a cada segundo, mientras Takao ya había comenzado a reprenderse mentalmente por curioso e indiscreto [Yuu: curios, curioso, curioso *señala a Takao* / Taka: Callate!! Basta con que yo me lo reproche solo!]

Yuriv es una amigo de la infancia - se limitó a responder Kai neutralmente mientras los sorprendía a todos

Otro silencio se apoderó de la cabina, pero este carecía por completo de la tensión de hace unos segundos

Hey! - dijo Enrique aun sorprendido al cabo de unos segundos - ese es un gran avance!

Kai solo se limitó a ignorarlo por completo, mientras Rei mantenía un conveniente silencio ara él

"amigos de la infancia?" - pensaron Takao y Max al mismo tiempo - "valla amigo "

Toc-Toc [Yuu: ¬¬ y siguen mis onomatopeyas] sonó un suave golpeteo en la puerta

¿Y ahora? - se preguntó Max en voz alta

Mientras no sean esos dos, todo de maravillas - comentó Enrique molesto - Pase!

Hola chicos! - saludó el recién llegado con una gran sonrisa - adivinen que

Oliver! - sonrió Enrique empujando fuera de su cabeza todo momento pasado

Disculpen la demora - rió el aludido - pero le pedí al cocinero que me dejase prepararles el almuerzo

Lo sabía - murmuró derrotado el italiano por lo bajo

Dijiste algo Enrique? - preguntó el chico de largos cabellos verdes

No, no nada - rió tontamente el aludido poniéndose de pie - mejor vamos antes que la comida se enfríe - y sin decir mas, tomó a Oliver del brazo y despareció rápidamente

Lo mejor será que nosotros también nos vallamos - habló segundos después el neko-jin poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la cabina en dirección al comedor

Si, vamos - acotó Kai poniéndose en pie - si la comida se enfría Oliver se pondrá furioso

De acuerdo - sonrió Max imitando a los otros dos y saliendo disparado tras Rei

Creo que nos dejaron atrás - suspiró Kai mirando a Takao - hey, ¿no tienes hambre?

Si, espérame - respondió colocándose de pie de un salto mientras seguía a Kai fuera de la cabina, apresurándose para caminar junto a él - por cierto, quería agradecerte lo de hace un rato

¿Por lo de Yuriv? - preguntó Kai desinteresadamente

Si por eso, pero... - Takao detuvo la marcha con un serio semblante, provocando que Kai voltease a mirarlo - sé defenderme solo, así que no tienes para que actuar como guardaespaldas

La fría mirada de Kai se posó en la de Takao...el desafío y la decisión en los ojos del pequeño, eran algo de lo que Kai jamás se cansaría de observar - sonrió para sus adentros - sin duda alguna era alguien fuera de lo común

Como quieras - respondió el bicolor volteando y echándose a andar nuevamente dejando a Takao atrás - pero aun así te cuidaré las espaldas, no conoces a Yuriv

Aun así no tienes porque hacerlo! - continuó terco corriendo para al cansarlo y caminar a su lado

No me importa lo que pienses nipones - soltó tan terco como él - no te estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento

Eres despreciable!! .!! - gritó molesto el peliazul

Si me interesara lo que pienses de mi, créeme que ya te lo hubiese preguntado - devolvió fríamente sin siquiera mirarlo - ahora cierra la bocota y camina, o sino Enrique se tragará todo... - sonrió levemente - al fin y al cabo, la comida la preparó Oliver

¿Todo? - preguntó algo asustado el nipones - no quiero que eso suceda, tengo hambre

Pues entonces apura el paso, baka

Hey! No me llames así!!

Te llamo como se me venga en gana...baka - sonrió Kai altaneramente - además, no será nada que Enrique se coma todo, sino que llegaremos a Shibuya y no al cansaremos a comer nada

¿Nani? - preguntó sorprendido - ¿A que hora llegamos?

Pues...- susurró Kai examinando su reloj - en aproximadamente unos 7 minutos

._.U mierda, me quedé sin almuerzo - pensó Takao aterrado

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Wow!! - exclamaron Max y Takao al entrar en el lujoso Hall del hotel donde se hospedarían

Hey, cierren la boca o les entraran moscas enanitos - sonrió enrique burlonamente

Pues quizá deberías comenzar por cerrar la tuya tonto - sonrió Jhonny con el mismo tono que Enrique

Nadie te pidió tu opinión amargado! - gritó molesto fulminado a su 'amigo' con la mirada

Amargado? - preguntó furioso dándole una mirada idéntica - amargada tu abuela!

Hey! No metas a mi abuelita ene esto! - gruñó con una vena en la cabeza

Enrique...¬¬ - murmuró molesto Oliver junto a él - contrólate!

Jhonny ¬¬ ... - murmuró otra voz, pero esta vez junto al aludido - compórtate como alguien de tu edad

Valla parejas - sonrió Rei apartado, procurando que ninguno de los 4 anteriores lo escuchara

Shibuya es muy lindo - sonrió Max junto a él - y este hotel es muy lujoso

Apenas habían llegado a la estación, dos camionetas los estaban esperando a las afueras para dejarlos en el hotel. A Rei le había parecido bastante divertido ver a Max y Takao primero pelarse por los asientos junto a las ventanas y luego - cuando convencieron a Kai de que se sentara en el medio y junto a él, para dejarles la ventanas de ambos lados a los dos japoneses - verlos con las caritas pegadas al vidrio - ya que Kai no les permitió bajarlos [Yuu: ¬¬ amargado, no disfrutas de la vida/ Kai: el viento molesta en la cara/ Rei: -__-U]

El baile anual de invierno masculino, es uno de los eventos mas importantes a nivel académico nacional - interrumpió la voz del director los pensamientos del chino - Es muy importante que dejen muy bien parado el nombre del instituto

Me imagino que todos han de estar cansados por el viaje ¿verdad? - sonrió el maestro junto al director - supongo que lo mejor será que todos se vallan a dormir a sus habitaciones. Mañana después del desayuno podrán ir a pasear por Shibuya. El comité organizador, pagará los gasto de alojamiento y comida. Mañana se les concederán 3 pases para comida en cualquier local de comida rápida

Valla, esto está mas elaborado de lo que pensé - comentó Robert por lo bajo

Estoy de acuerdo contigo - acotó Oliver con una mano en su barbilla y la otra cruzada sobre su pecho

Bien, el comité organizador nos envió un documento señalando las 5 habitaciones dobles y las 2 personales que nos correspondían - continuó el director - compartirán las habitaciones. Yo y el maestro tendremos habitaciones separadas - dirigió una mirada a Kai - Hawatari, acompáñanos. En el mostrador nos entregaran las llaves, tu te encargarás de dárselas a tus compañeros

Si señor - respondió fríamente el chico echándose a andar detrás de ambos hombres que ya se habían puesto en marcha. A los pocos segundos, los tres habían desaparecido detrás de unos pilares

Compartidas? - se escuchó de repente un suave murmullo de Max rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre todos - ¿y con quien voy a quedar?

Pues...a mi... - habló Byan abrazando a un desprevenido Max mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del menor - me encantaría tener el honor de compartirla contigo güerito.... Podríamos divertirnos mucho

En ese caso...- resonó la conocida voz de Tala, mientras sus fuertes brazos envolvían a otro desprevenido Takao por la cintura - yo quiero compartirla contigo...Ty-chan

Continuara.....

Yuu: O.O

Takao: O.O

Yuu: ¿se puede saber donde está Kai cuando se le necesita? O.o

Takao : Pues lo mismo me gustaría saber... O.o...ese tipo que quiere con papas fritas

Yuu: y no es chiste....mmmm

Takao: como sea, se agradecen los review!!

Yuu: Chipi! A Tsubasa Winner, Oro-chan, Nephra, a Liwk, a Turi-nyo y a Ann Saotomo. Hoy no contestaré review por review, porque me da flojerita... -__-U

Takao: ¬¬ tremenda novedad...siempre es Kai quien te chicotea los caracoles

Yuu: ¬¬ no tenías para que publicarlo. Como sea... Con respecto a la duda de Liwk sobre eso de '¿será tala/kai?' solo te puedo decir que la pareja oficial es el Kaitaka...aunque no te puedo negar que hay unas cuantas escenita de los dos primeros, sobre todo cuando vallan viendo porque se llevan peor que gato callejero y rata de laboratorio

Takao: bueno, eso por hoy. Dejen review onegai!

Yuu: n_n gracias por el apoyo moral de todos!! Dewa matta!!

__

"Los fantasmas son el eco de nuestros recuerdos"


	5. Amigos y mas

"Beyblade, como todos calcularan, en definitiva no es mío, pero tengo la certeza de que los encargados de G-Revolution, comparten una pizca de mis gusto con respecto al Kaitaka, así que no todo está perdido, quizá tengamos Shonen-ai y para celebrar eso, he modificado este capitulo de esta Manera, espero que les guste"

Las cosas cambian

(by Yuuna Ushiha)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 04 : Amigos y mas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

La habitación era grande y acogedora. Un pieza con dos camas pegadas a la pared, separadas por dos veladores pegados -cada cual con su lámpara de noche- un armario, una televisión ubicada en la pared del frete, perfecta para poder observarla cómodamente acostado, un pequeño living con dos sillones pequeños y uno grande, y un gran ventanal en la pared frente a la puerta, en la pared al costado de una de las camas, que llevaba directo a un gran balcón personal para los huéspedes con una hermosa vista

Takao se dejo caer bocabajo sobre la cama mas próxima a la ventana, totalmente exhausto, quedándose en total silencio por unos cuantos segundos

Gran susto acabas de pasar ¿he Takao? - se burló su acompañante dejándose caer boca arriba sobre la cama de junto, para luego voltear a mirarle

¿Takao? - preguntó a la defensiva el moreno sin moverse ni un centímetro - se puede saber desde cuando tienes la confianza para llamarme de ese modo?

Kai no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario del menor, al parecer había recuperado su actitud normal, eso era mucho mas divertido

Bueno, si prefieres que te llame Baka, halla tu - respondió volteando y dándole la espalda aun acostado

Eres un maldito engreído - susurró peligrosamente el oji-azul tormenta volteando a mirarle

Muchas gracias por el cumplido - sonrió sarcástico el ruso-japonés, imaginándose la expresión de furia por parte del volátil Kinomiya Takao

Lo que jamás pasó por la mente de Hiwatari Kai, fue la reacción por parte del japonés, la cual era tan probable como improbable a la vez

En una condición de tal nerviosismo, cortesía de Ivanov Yuriv, Takao podría: a) ponerse a llorar o b) lanzarse sobre Kai y brindarle una -como él la llamaría- merecida paliza

HIWATARI!!! - se escuchó un grito de guerra proveniente de los labios del moreno - AHORA TE MATO!!! ME TIENES ARTO!!!

Segundo después, Kai pestañaba sorprendido en el piso, con ambas piernas aun sobre el borde de la cama y con un furioso Takao sentado sobre su cadera [Yuu: *¬* OH my Good!] tomándolo firmemente por la remera negra que llevaba encima y con ambas rodillas sujetándole firmemente para evitar que se moviera

Eres el segundo ser mas detestable sobre la faz de la tierra ¿lo sabías? - gruñó furioso Takao, aun sobre un sorprendido Kai

Se observaron fijamente por unos cuantos segundos mas, hasta Takao vio claramente la expresión en el rostro de Kai cambiar en una de burla y desafío. Segundos después, él mismo se vio en el piso, con Kai esta vez sobre él. El ruso lo había tomado desprevenido, sujetándole firme por ambas muñecas, y en un simple pero rápido movimiento, que no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar, lo dejó pegado al piso, fijando ambas muñecas a la altura de su rostro

Estoy de acuerdo con eso - sonrió triunfante ante la sorprendida mirada azul-tormenta, que lo observaba fijamente desde su nueva posición - el peor es Yuriv

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:Mientras, en otra habitación.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

No quiero volver a pasar por eso de nuevo, antes prefiero la muerte - suspiró Max sentándose en el filo de la cama junto a la venta, en una habitación idéntica a la antes descrita

Y yo no quiero volver a presenciarlo - pensó Rei molesto ante los recuerdos, lanzando dos mochilas sobre los sillones de la habitación

Flash Back [Yuu: lo que todos esperabais ¿nee?]

Pues...a mi...- habló Bryan mientras abrasaba a un desprevenido Max y posaba su cabeza en el hombro del menor - me encantaría tener el honor de compartirla contigo güerito...podríamos divertirnos mucho 

En ese caso...- resonó la conocida voz de Tala mientras sus fuertes brazos envolvían a otro desprevenido Takao por la cintura - yo quiero compartirla contigo... Ty-chan 

Ambos muchachos, quedaron helados ante las palabras y acciones del par de descarados rusos, aunque no fueron los únicos

B-bryan - tartamudeó Max aterrado ante la idea sin atinar a moverse ni un centímetro 

¿Estas demente? - resonó la voz incrédula de Takao saltando lejos del sonriente pelirrojo - no te atrevas a tocarme! 

Rechazados otra vez - sonrió un sarcástico Enrique mientras Oliver, a su lado, le daba un fuerte codazo en las costillas por impertinente - Auch!! Oliver!! - se quejó haciendo un puchero - eso dolió!

Guarda silencio Enrique! - le regañó en voz baja el francés

Y tu güerito? - preguntó Bryan con un tono meloso - si quieres ¿verdad? 

¿Estas loco? - preguntó el rubio incrédulo con un hilo de voz 

Escúchame bien Tala! No te me acerques de esa forma nuevamente ¿entendiste? - le advirtió el peli-azul tormenta indignado - trata de mantener la distancia, no te quiero cerca! [Yuu: o.ó!! Si! Mantenla!! No te acerques a mi Ty-chan!! Es mío, mío, mío!!!! .!!/ Kai: ¬¬ no, él es mío, mío, mío]

Quien lo diría - sonrió seductoramente el pelirrojo caminado hacia él lentamente - procurare hacerte enojar mas seguido, te vez mucho mas lindo...ahora entiendo la actitud de Kai contigo - Takao se estremeció ante la mención del medio ruso bajo aquel contexto 

Bryan - se escuchó de repente la seca voz de Rei - suelta a Max 

Y ya apareciste tu de nuevo - dijo exasperado el ruso por la segunda interrupción de Rei - ¿por qué no dejas que mi güerito y yo arreglemos nuestros asuntos en paz, chinito?

No soy tu 'güerito'! - reclamó el Rubio zafándose del agarre de Bryan - y no pienso compartir la misma habitación que tu ¿me crees loco?!

¿Loco? - preguntó sonriendo - Claro! Loco de amor por mi güerito 

Ante este comentario, todos sintieron una gota de sudor resbalarles por la cabeza, incluyendo al ruso pelirrojo

No voy a responder a eso- murmuró Max dándole la espalda y caminando hacia Rei para esconderse tras él de la mirada del soviético de cabellos color plata

Hey Ty-chan, reconsidera mi oferta -continuó insistiendo Yuriv, mientras se acercaba al moreno con una seductora sonrisa en el rostro y tomando su barbilla con la mano derecha, para luego susurrar mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente al del menor - te aseguro que no te arrepentirás...

El resto de los presentes veían atónicos la escena sin atinar a interrumpir, Takao por su parte, solo veía la lenta proximidad entre su labios y los de Yuriv, mientras sentía los oídos zumbarle y la sangre se le helaba por completo.

De repente, la vista del rostro del ruso, despareció por completo para Takao en un segundo. Delante de él y justo entre ambos, apareció de la nada una extraña tarjeta blanca

Lo siento Yuriv, pero 'Ty-chan' comparte la pieza conmigo - resonó la ligeramente molesta voz de Kai rompiendo el silencio entre los presentes - así que desiste. En estos momentos él es mío

Todos, incluyendo a ambos centros de atención voltearon a mirar al bicolor, quien aun tenía la mano extendida con aquella hoja blanca entre el rostro del moreno y el soviético; Yuriv le miró furioso por la interrupción, el resto sorprendido y Takao tan o incluso mas sorprendido que el resto, mientras un ligero sonrojo, del que nadie se percato, hacía acto de presencia en sus mejillas, ante el comentario del recién llegado

Yuriv se separó del peliazul-tormenta lentamente, adoptando su postura arrogante común, mientras colocaba una mano en su cadera y observaba desafiante, con sus ojos azul ártico, directo a los carmesí-muerte de Kai, quien se encontraba en una postura tan arrogante como la de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con su porte elegante común. Detrás de él -Yuriv- pudo observar como Takao, con un puño cerrado sobre el pecho, miraba fijamente el piso, ligeramente sonrojado y usando a Kai de escondite

Eres un maldito estorbo - se limitó a susurrar fríamente el pelirrojo fulminando a su medio compatriota con la mirada, para luego esbozar una amplia y torcida sonrisa - ¿En estos momentos Takao es tuyo? ¿es decir que el frío heredero de Biovolt se me está declarando como adversario?

Kai frunció el seño ante el comentario de la empresa familiar, mientras Takao sentía como el corazón se resaldría por la boca y el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentaba notoriamente ante la pregunta de Yuriv

'Que es esta sensación?' - se preguntó Takao apretando fuertemente los puños y la mandíbula, mientras levantaba la mirada para ver la espalda de Kai - 'Porque demonios estoy tan nervioso?'

Realmente no, aunque puedes tomarlo como se te venga en gana - respondió Kai arrogantemente, mientras un indudable y desconocido sentimiento de desilusión llenaba al peliazul, quien bajo la mirada por inercia al piso

Eso quiere decir - sonrió Yuriv ampliamente mientras se lamía el labio inferior y buscaba a un nervioso Takao escondido tras Kai - que si Ty-chan acepta, puede ser mi compañero de cuarto

Bueno, la verdad, aquella conclusión es realmente apresurada. Has errado en dos puntos - sonrió Kai burlonamente mientras veía la sonrisa del pelirrojo desparecer y sentía a Takao pegarse mas a su espalda - la primera, es que él - señala a Takao con un movimiento de cabeza - no aceptará - sentenció mas burlón aun - y el segundo, es que las piezas se comparten por parejas, es decir, compartes con Bryan

Ante esta última información, ambos rusos fruncieron el seño, mientras Takao y Max suspiraban aliviados y una mueca de total burla y desprecio cruzaba el semblante de los europeos, pero todo no terminó ahí

Ante la atónica mirada de todos y la furiosa de Yuriv, Kai paso su brazo derecho, envolviendo a un sorprendido Takao por el cuello, mientras ponía su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del moreno y apoyaba suavemente su mentón sobre los mechones azules

En otras palabras... - sonrió Kai seductoramente mirando a Yuriv directamente a los ojos mientras depositaba un sensual, lento y suave beso sobre los cabellos azul y Takao se volvía digno competidor de un tomate - Takao es mío hasta que volvamos a Tokio

Fin Flash Back [Yuu: huuuuu, fuerte lo suyo ¿qué tal me quedo?]

Hey Rei!!! - protestó Max con un adorable puchero - ¿en que piensas? Te estoy hablando

Lo siento - sonrió Rei saliendo de los recuerdos de aquella tarde y poniéndole al rubio la atención que reclamaba - estaba algo distraído

Descuida, ya me di cuenta - respondió ligeramente ofendido, seguramente le había estado hablando mucho rato y el neko-jin siquiera se había percatado - como sea, tengo sueño y estoy cansado

Pues deberías acostarte para reponer fuerzas - acotó el chino, cansado, sentándose en el filo de la cama junto a la ventana

Pero no quiero dormir aun - sentenció el rubio bostezando y lanzándose en la misma cama que Rei, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas del mayor

Mañana nos levantaran temprano, deberías acostarte - sonrió el chino mientras acomodaba los cabellos rubios del joven y disfrutaba del momento

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:Mientras, en otra habitación.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Hey Jhonny - llamó Robert semiacostado en su cama mientras hojeaba una revista - quiero preguntarte algo

El pelirrojo volteó curioso hacia su novio, esperando que hablara mientras tomaba asiento en el filo de su respectiva cama - ¿qué sucede?

¿cómo es que Kai decidió ser pareja de Kinomiya siendo que se llevan tan mal? - preguntó el europeo clavando sus penetrantes ojos en los de su pareja - tu hablaste con él ¿no?

Un ligero sonrojo se formó en las pálidas mejillas del escocés, quien volteó la cabeza demostrando un extraño interés en la alfombra de la habitación - algo así

No debiste hacerlo - sentenció fríamente mientras Johnny levantaba la cabeza rápidamente sin creer lo que oía [Yuu: O__O??!!!]

P-perdón? - preguntó ligeramente consternado - no entiendo lo que quieres decir con...

Digo que no debiste haber hablado con él para que dejase el paso libre - repitió el mayor poniéndose de pie - ahora no se que va a pasar

A caso...¿te molesta que la haya echo? - preguntó aturdido y con la vista de nuevo clavada al piso, pero la cálida mano de Robert se colocó en su barbilla y le levantó el rostro

No es eso - le sonrió cálidamente - es solo... - dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de él - que no se si seré capas de controlar mis hormonas teniéndote toda la noche en mi misma habitación - murmuró seductoramente mientras depositaba un tierno beso en los labios y lo recostaba suavemente sobre la cama

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:Mientras, en otra habitación.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: [Yuu: imaginen el resto *¬*]

Enrique sentado en el piso de su habitación, al lado de la cama cercana a la ventana, con ambos codos apoyados sobre esta y su cabeza sobre la manos, observaba lo adorable que se veía su Oliver mientras dormía

Muchas veces había velado el sueño de su 'amigo'...como le dolía aquella palabra al referirse a su querido y adorado francés - una triste sonrisa surcó su semblante

Desde que tenía memoria, Oliver estaba a su lado, su único y verdadero 'amigo'. Siempre en contacto a pesar de la distancia, siempre apoyándose mutuamente

Al inicio decidió que sería un secreto con el cual irse a la tumba - la triste sonrisa se incremento mientras acomodaba los suaves cabellos verdes - pero ya era hora de que todo se terminara de una vez. Ya estaba todo decidido y planeado, se declararían ante Oliver durante el baile, después de eso la relación entre ambos sería mayor a un simple amistad o simplemente te reduciría a nada

Durante años esperó en vano alguna seña por parte del chico de ojos violeta, que le indicara que era correspondido...pero aquella seña jamás llegó

Se incorporó lentamente si despegar sus ojos de la figura dormida, triste y seguros de si mismo, todo se encontraba decidido y ya la posibilidad de una marcha atrás, se la había prohibido él mismo

Es una promesa - susurró alejándose de la cama en dirección a la puerta de la habitación - y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, lo sabes mejor que nadie...Oliver

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:Mientras, en otra habitación.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Maldito Kai - gruñó el pelirrojo dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama mas lejana a la ventana mientras Bryan lo imitaba, pero en la cama gemela

No se porque te enfadas tanto con el señor perfecto, si los culpables aquí son los malditos viejos que nos acompañan y el comité organizador, o de quien diablos fuese la grandiosa idea de compartir habitación con la pareja designada - escupió de mala gana - pero me importa bastante poco, de todas formas ese güerito será mío tarde o temprano, ya aparecerá la oportunidad

Pero primero - sonrió Yuriv esbozando una burlona sonrisa mientras clavaba los ojos en la figura de su acompañante - tienes que deshacerte del neko ese

No hables de mas - respondió Bryan a la defensiva, empleando el mismo tono y fijando sus ojos desafiantemente en los del pelirrojo - eliminar al gatito ese, no será nada comparado a sacarse a Kai de encima...él nos conoces bien, nos conoces demasiado bien para ser sinceros, en especial a ti, querido

Ya me las arreglare... - masculló por lo bajo, para luego esbozar otra amplia y cruel sonrisa - tan solo necesito encontrarle al ángel de la tormenta a solas y me encargaré de arrancarle las blancas alas pluma por pluma

Tan metafórico como siempre - sonrió el chico descabellos color plata apagando la luz de su velador - lo mejor será dormirme, seguramente nos levantaran temprano y mañana quiero poner en marcha mi plan

Así es - confirmó Yuriv apagando la luz de su propio velador mientras otra torcida sonrisa adornaba su rostro - y yo el mío

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:Mientras, en otra habitación.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Los ojos de Takao seguían enormemente abiertos, mientras la misma sensación recorría su cuerpo nuevamente bajo la fría mirada de Kai, pero mucho mayor a las anteriores...tenía su morena carita teñida por un tenue sonrojo

'Adorable' - pensó Kai por inercia. Sin que se percatar, su fría mirad burlona, s había transformado en una seria y mucho mas cálida de lo acostumbrado

Sus ojos carmesí-muerte, fijos en los azul-tormenta de Takao, quien entre abrió sus sonrojados y carnosos labios para decir algo, pero de ellos no salió ni un sonido...un movimiento, que sin que él siquiera lo supiera, había resultado infinitamente seductor para el medio ruso

Kai sintió como su respiración se aceleró lentamente y un agradable calor le recorría el cuerpo por completo...el pequeño de cabellos azules parecía un ángel

Takao no comprendió lo que sucedía ¿qué era aquel conjunto de sensaciones? Era la primera vez en su vida que las tenía, totalmente nuevas, totalmente ajenas, a diferencia de Kai, pero Takao eso no lo sabía. Él no era el primero que hacía sentir de aquella manera al soviético-nipones...el primero había sido Yuriv hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero esta vez, la intensidad era mucho mas fuerte

Kai, al percatarse de que el moreno comenzaba a jadear, se incorporó lentamente, para luego extender una mano a Takao y ayudarle a imitarlo

L-lo siento - se disculpó el menor sentándose en el filo de su cama, mientras Kai hacía lo mismo pero en la propia

No lo puedo creer - ironizó el bicolor - ¿tu pidiendo disculpas? Si me hubiesen contado, jamás lo hubiese creído

Pero el comentario fue totalmente ignorado por el moreno, quien mantenía su vista pegada en su pies, así que con un suspiro, Kai fijó su atención en los suyos propios....Extraño espécimen le había resultado Kinomiya Takao - pensó satisfecho - jamás sería capaz de comprender los pensamientos del peliazul...el chico comenzaba a atraerle mucho mas de lo normal...-sonrió

Esta decidido... - susurró con una amplia sonrisa de reto - el juego del capricho da inicio

Justo en ese momento, los pies de Takao aparecieron en su radio de visión. El nipones se encontraba de pie frente a él, por lo que Kai levantó la vista lentamente, solo para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de él

Kai...yo solo quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado con Tala nuevamente - sonrió agradecido - esta es la segunda vez en el día

Descuida, te dije que lo haría de todas forma, baka - dijo restándole importancia - lo pidieras o no

Por cierto, ya que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, creo... - comenzó nervioso mientras jugueteaba con sus manos - ...se que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero podríamos empezar de nuevo si así lo quieres...he desde ahora puedes decirme Takao - concedió con una amplia sonrisa estirándole la mano derecha

Kai la observo por unos cuantos segundo, para que segundos después un ligera y seductora sonrisa surcara su rostro. Sin estrechar la mano que le tendían, se puso de pie, quedando totalmente pegado a Takao, mientras para evitar que el peliazul retrocediera tan solo medio milímetro, paso su mano derecha por la delgada cintura del menor, presionándola hacia él, al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano izquierda sobre la nuca del peliazul con firmeza pero a la vez delicadeza

Como quieras - sonrió el bicolor con un desprevenido y sonrojado peliazul en los brazos, para luego acercarse a él y susúrrale seductoramente en el oído- ...Takao

Estaba decidido....Kinomiya Takao, sería suyo

Continuara.....

Yuu: *Bosteza* termine!!! Y el computador acaba de traicionarme y borrar todas mis respuestas a los review, así que los responderé la semana que viene, en el siguiente capitulo ¿soka?

Por ahora, solo datos de importancia: 

A-. La parte melosa del fic, estará a cargo de Oliver y enrique, aunque no me gustan mucho ese tipo de cosas, así que será lo justo y necesario

B-. Afírmense, porque tengo grandes planes para este fic. El cap que viene y el subsiguiente, habrá el final para la pareja de Oliver y enrique, seguido por YurivxTaka y seguido BryanxMax. Luego escribiré algo de KaixTakao [BASATANTE interesante] seguido por el fin para la pareja de Rei y Max, seguido por algo se YurivxKai y por último el final para el Kaitaka, un epilogo [ya planeado] y sayonara así que según mis cuentas, este fic tendrá unos 10 capítulos mas prologo y epilogo si es que no termino en los 9

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por sus review y dejen mas-nyo nyo nyo nyo!!!!!

Atte

Yuuna Ushiha

(Haruko Haruhara)


End file.
